


Elementary,My Dear Selma...

by Everything_Beautiful (orphan_account)



Series: The Fan-Fictions Of Benedict Cumberbatch [4]
Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Angry Sherlock Holmes, Bored Sherlock Holmes, Boredom, Broken Promises, Character Death In Dream, Crying, Death Threats, Depression, Drawings, Dreaming of loved ones, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fighting, Fighting Over Original Female Character, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Grief/Mourning, HOMEWORK IS DULL, High School, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, Insane Sherlock Holmes, Intense, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Music, Overprotectiveness of the children, POV Original Female Character, Past Character Death, Past Memories, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Photographs, Possessive Sherlock, References to Depression, Remembering Sadie..., Reminiscing, Reminiscing Sherlock Holmes, Rough Kissing, Rumors, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Screaming, Sequel, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sibling Rivalry, Sobbing, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Teen Hamish Watson-Holmes, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Threats of Violence, Two Fathers (Technically), Uncle John Watson, Uncovered Secrets, deep, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: Sequel to "Elementary My Dear Sadie""Its been 12 years Since mum died, I never knew her well, but Dad tells me she loved us so, so much. He always talks to us about her...Me and Hamish that is..."Definitely going to take my time with this, will be shorter.





	1. Where Does The Time Go..?

Slinging my bookbag over my shoulder and popping in my other earbud, I walked with my brother Hamish to our bus stop. Dad says we shouldn't take the train anymore because he thinks they aren't safe...I wonder why. Its been 12 years Since mum died, I never knew her well, but Dad tells me she loved us so, so much. He always talks to us about her...well, me and Hamish that is. He tells us stories about her, how beautiful she was, full of so much love and life. Sometimes he just stops and wanders off, losing himself in his own deep thoughts. My dad is Sherlock Holmes, you may have heard of him here and there, but I'm his daughter. Yeah, the world's one and only "Consulting Detective", that's him. My uncle is John Watson, he's always looking out for me and my brother. Everyone who knew my mum always tells me how much I look like her, and it's scary that the resemblance is so damn close. I went through boxes in the closet for a photo of her, and when I saw it, I realized everyone couldn't have been more right. Mum was so beautiful, I couldn't have been more proud to look so much like her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I would ask Dad about her: What she liked, what music did she love the most, her favorite hobbies..etc.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dad, did Mummy like meatloaf?" Hamish asked randomly as he was finishing his breakfast before school. Dad turned and smiled. "It was one of her favorite dinners to eat." He replied, cleaning his own breakfast dish. "Awesome! It's my favorite too!" Hamish cried, grabbing his backpack and racing outside the flat. I rolled my eyes, getting a glare from Dad. "Now Now young lady, behave yourself and fix that grimace before I do it myself." He shook his finger at me, winking quickly. "Okay, Love you, Daddy," I singsonged, slightly sarcastic and kissed his cheek and heading out the door. "Love you too, my little Lilly." He called over his shoulder as I shut the door behind me, yelling at Hamish to wait up for me.


	2. Encounters And Beyond

I took in a deep breath before walking into my biology class. It was the first class I had every day, and I absolutely hated it with a passion. I didn't hate the class really, just how it was the first thing in the morning. I had my earbuds blasting some techno-pop music when I got to my desk, setting down my bag with a thud. "Mrs.Holmes! How lovely of you to join us." My teacher, Mr.Mccarthy, said and gave me a smile. I rolled my eyes, popping my bubble gum and got out my homework that I had done the night before. It took me forever to understand the concept of a worm's intestinal region, why in bloody hell would I ever need that in my future? I was gonna be like Dad, a consulting detective, and let his legacy live on when I grew up. I took the notes from the whiteboard, listening carefully and intently and getting down anything that might be on my unit test on Friday. The class flew by, even though it was 2 hours long, as we headed for the commons for our free period. The boys had their kickball, playing with it one side of the lunch area. Some of them were whistling at the girls at the other end of the room, who rolled their eyes accordingly. I sat down by the boys, being anti-social as usual, and put in my earbuds, listening to some of my favorite songs silently. Suddenly a boy from the group came up to me, smiling slightly. I yanked out my earbuds quickly, smiling back a little. "Uh Hi, can I help you?" I asked as politely as I could manage. "Oh yeah...Um is it okay if I sit next to you? I'm quite the lonely one, you know?" He asked shyly, giving me a wider smile. "Oh sure, if you want but I don't know why you would sit with me," I replied, patting the spot next to me gingerly. He sat down, putting a good distance between himself from me. "So, why all alone?" He asked me carefully. "Well, I kinda sorta hate people but you seem okay. And, I dunno I guess you're alright. What's your name?" I asked. He straightened himself a little and stuck out his hand to me."William. William Moriarty, nice to meet you." He said. Where had I heard that name before? Moriarty...Dad has definitely mentioned that name. I'd have to ask him when I got home later. I took his hand gently, shaking it firmly. "Selma...Selma Holmes." I said, smiling a little more. "Nice to meet you too, William," I replied. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I got home after school ended, throwing my bag on the hook behind the door. "DAD! IM HOME!" I yelled, throwing my coat on our coathanger. "Hey, sweetheart, good afternoon." He came in, kissing my cheek "How was your day, honey?" He asked and went to the kitchen to get some water. "Fine, I met a guy though. seems nice, a little dull." I chided, sitting down on the sofa, opening my laptop to my writing. Dad raised his eyebrows: "A boy? Who? A Name?" He asked, being persistent. "William," I answered blandly. "He has my first name? Interesting...Last?" He asked, sitting down next to me,peering over my shoulder, looking at my laptop screen. I shut it a little bit, taking the screen from his view. "Moriarty..." I said, smiling. Dad dropped his water glass, shattering on the floor. "M-Moriarty?" He stuttered, hands shaking violently. "Dad? Whats wrong?" I cried, holding his hand and picking up the broken glass that used to be the cup. "STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY! AT ALL COSTS!" Dad stood abruptly, shouting wildly. My eyes widened. "Wh-what? Why?" I shouted back. "Because I bloody said so!" He fired back sharply, the words cutting like knives. I backed away, afraid and confused, but angry. "WHY?" I screamed back, feeling left-out. "HIS FATHER KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" Dad screamed at the top of his lungs, his face contorted in rage. I went silent, and so did he as his voice came down. "H-He killed your mother...He shot her." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper,completely filled with rage. "Dad...I had no idea...I'm so sorry." I stuttered,holding my forearm,ashamed. "No,no I made the choice never to tell you,that's my fault..." He replied. "Dad, it doesn't mean that I can't talk with William, he's not your enemy," I said, being bold. Dad turned, raising his eyebrow, his thinking face on. "That is true, I can't argue with that." He pondered, agreeing with me. "Fair enough, but I want you NOWHERE near his father...I want you to promise me." He said sternly. "Yes...I promise." I said sincerely, smiling a little. Dad smiled a little aswell. "Good. Then it' settled. Just one thing though.." He asked slyly. "Yes?" I asked. "Not a word to John, understand me? He will kill me if he finds out that I even let you go to that school with him." Dad got some towels to clean up the spilled water.


	3. Blossoming and Evolving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP: 6 weeks later
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Selma and William have really hit it off. They have become super close and bonded with one-another easily. But that friendship will soon be tested and pushed to its limits, and neither of them knows it.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of cereal being spilled on the floor. "BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" I heard Hamish whisper yell as I got up for the day, groaning. It was 6:15, the usual time I would be up and got myself dressed and decent in my usual clothes. I was careful not to wake Dad as I crept down the hallway and out into the kitchen, where Hamish was still trying to clean up his mess, muttering curses under his breath. "Goddammit, fucking shit...." He muttered, wiping the cereal off of the wood floor. "Need any help there, brother?" I asked carefully. "Nah it's okay sis, I got this." He replied, and finished cleaning up his mess. "Hey, did you finish our worm homework sheet? I need to copy it." Hamish asked while putting his dish in the sink. "Again? Seriously Hamish? This is the 4th time this week! Your lucky we are related." I sighed, pointing to my room, where my backpack was so he could go get it. "Thanks, sis...I owe you." He said, running down into my room to get it. "Don't go through ANY of my stuff Hamish!" I cried out quickly. "I KNOW!" He yelled back, and I heard Dad's and Uncle Watson's room door open. "What's all the bloody yelling about?" They each asked lazily, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Morning daddy, Morning Uncle Watson." I chided sweetly, kissing their cheeks and making them smile lightly. "Morning Sweetheart. Hope you slept alright." Dad replied sleepily. "Yes, dad I sure did," I answered back, putting my now finished breakfast dish in the sink. I suddenly screamed down the hallway, making both of them jump: "HAMISH??? I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOUR STILL IN MY BLOODY ROOM BY THE TIME I HAVE COUNTED TO 5 IM GONNA CUT YOU!" I stalked down the hallway. "ONE........TWO............THREE.........FOUR......FI-" I got to my room, and saw him putting my work back in my folder, sliding it into my backpack. "Sorry, I had to restart all over again to make it look less like your work." He said sheepishly, putting my folder all the way in and zipping up my bag. "Oh...S-sorry Bro," I said, blushing in embarrassment. "It's okay, you're just kinda sorta edgy..." He said smugly, smirking wildly. "Dammit, Hamish!" I spat back, shoving him in his arm playfully. "Ah Damn! do you have any idea how strong you are?" He said, rubbing his arm. I grinned and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Hurry up Hamish! Get your bag!" I yelled, running into the living room and getting my high-tops. I kissed Dad and Uncle Watson's cheek. "Love you guys, see you later," I said as sweetly as I could. "Love you too,honey-kins," Dad replied, opening the paper. "Love you too, sweetie!" Uncle Watson yelled as I swiftly ran out the door, with Hamish right on my tail.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I dropped my bag by my usual lunch seat and took out my lunch bag. I ate my Peanut butter and jelly sandwich quietly while I listened to my music in my earbuds, when I left someone tap my shoulder: William. "Hey Selma, mind if I join you?" He asked nicely. I smiled sweetly. "Yeah, of course, you can, have a seat." I slapped the other seat and he sat down gingerly. "So, how are you today?" He asked me, taking out his own lunch. "Hamish has copied my homework again.." I groaned annoyed. He laughed a little and smiled. "Again? He does nothing on his own, does he?" He joked, snorting a giggle. I giggled and shoved his shoulder. "He chooses not to, that's the problem," I remarked, wrapping up my trash and throwing it into the waste bin. He grinned wildly and threw his empty lunch-paper bag in the bin as well. "Hey, can I ask you something?" William says suddenly. I cock an eyebrow. "Of course, ask me anything," I replied, looking into his eyes. I'll give you a description of William for you guys since I probably haven't yet: He had brown/black hair that was thinner and lighter than mine that was cropped just right, pale cream skin and beautiful eyes, but not quite as beautiful as my Dad's, but close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hamish Looked a lot like him, come to think of it, except Hamish's were closer to Dad's eyes but not quite. They didn't change color like Dad's did. I, of course, had my Mum's dark chocolate irises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"If I ever asked you out, hypothetically....w-would you say yes?"  William asked nervously after a brief pause. I was shocked and a gulped silently. "Oh, um..yeah..o-of course I would, William," I said quickly, meaning it with all my heart. His eyes went wide: "R-really? You would?" He said, shocked with himself probably more than me. "Of course," I repeated. "Wow...Okay then...Will you go out with me?" He asked. I blushed heavily, looking away. "Yes, I-i would love to," I said, looking back up at him and kissing his cheek. Just then the bell rung to get to 4th period, and I got up only to be pulled into a quick lip-lock with him. I closed my eyes, kissing back lightly and suddenly took a breath, breaking the kiss. "Wow..." We said in unison as we got up slowly, going to the 4th-period computer class we shared, smiling crazily.


	4. Remembering Mum In All Her Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selma comes home from her day, giddy and happy. When she walks in on her father in his room,she is shocked at what she finds...

I got home from school and got to my room, sloppily putting my homework for biology on my desk and chemistry next to it. "Dad! DAD! I'm ho-" I stopped in his doorway. He was painting a gorgeous portrait of a woman with long, black/brown hair, with creamy skin and closed eyes. She looked absolutely elegant and divine, draped in long, satin black, almost deep purple fabrics. She had yellow over her closed eyes though, almost like graffiti. It was layered with the background being our wallpaper pattern with a pink hue growing in the back behind the woman. Finally at the top was labeled with the number of our flat over it in gold: 221B.

"Dad...Wow...Dad...I...it's beautiful." I said, utterly spell-bound. He turned and smiled, placing the brush down on a paper towel. "Thank you, honey, It's...well, it's supposed to be your mother. Just a little more glorified...I guess." He said sheepishly, turning himself all the way around. "That's...T-that's Mum?" I stuttered, still star-struck by Dad's work. "Yes. She was even more beautiful than I could ever describe..." He said, getting up and going to his drawer by his bedside. "Come sit with me, let me show you something." He said, gesturing to the seat next to him. He pulled out a small,travel-size album labeled: "My Sun, Moon And Stars", in fancy script, with little stars and a moon drawn over the tops of the wording. He opened the book, and it was filled with pictures with...my mother. He flipped through pages and pages of his own personal album of her.

"Your mother was who made me the man I am today...She will always be a part of my heart...And my mind palace," He said sincerely, with dedication in his voice. "Dad? Was mum a good person?" I asked, feeling as if I already knew the answer. He raised an eyebrow slightly and stared at me, dumbfounded. "Your mother was the kindest soul I had ever encountered. She tolerated and loved me...Anyone that nice is a saint in my book." He chided, flipping through his book some more. 

Darkness suddenly fell across his eyes as he looked back up at me. "Your mother was shot in cold blood, never saw it coming. Jim...William's father was responsible for it. Her last words were: 'Never forget me, or how much I love you.' I didn't stop crying for months while I raised you with your uncle Watson. I'm sure William doesn't know and I don't think he should be told either, so not a word of this to him." He said sternly. I nodded slowly. "Yes, father I won't say anything," I promised.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to some pictures that didn't look like the rest. Dad smiled and pointed to some of the ones he liked. "These...These here are your mother's drawings...She's the one who taught me how to draw." He said, looking off into his little space. Her drawings were beautiful, every detail paid attention to, and every stroke of her pencil or pen were visible. I think what shocked me the most was that they were just the sketches and outlines of what she could really do with her talent. "Wow...These are incredible. Mum was so talented..." I stuttered out, flipping through the pages some more. Dad put a hand over his heart and closed his eyes. "You should've heard her sing...Bloody hell she could have tamed the devil herself with one verse or line of lyric." He gushed, reminiscing of her voice, I guessed. "What did she sound like?" I asked, scooting closer to him. Dad smiled wide and bright. "Like an angel sent from heaven itself, a goddess, an almighty being of love and life...There's no real way to describe it to you. You have to hear it yourself." He said honestly. I nodded slowly, as he rummaged through his bedside drawer once again and pulled out a small CD. He popped it into his old audio player. It crackled for a couple of seconds until a voice so pure and magical came on it made my jaw drop. Mum's voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, besides mine anyways. Her voice was lulling, and soft, like a mothers lullaby to her child.

"This weekend I'll take you to her resting place..." Dad said softly, not wanting to speak over Mum's voice. I nodded a little as I continued to listen to her voice.

"She was singing some choir piece she had taken home from a boutique that used to be outside across from our flat, and it was so beautiful she insisted on owning it," Dad said, turning off the audio player and handing it to me. "Here...take it, hear your mother's voice...I think you deserve it." He said as I took it from him gently.

"T-Thank you, dad." I barely whispered out, a few tears slipping from my eyes as I quickly wiped them away. Dad smiled and put his arms around me gently. "It's okay to cry, your mother also taught me that important lesson, happy or sad, angry or lonely tears are not a crime to be shed." He murmured in my ear, holding me tightly for a few minutes. "Thank you, dad," I said again, letting him go and going into my room, where I turned on the audio player, setting it on repeat while I laid in my bed, my eyes closed and singing the song along with her after a couple of times of listening to it. "No wonder Dad loved her so much." I thought in my head, her voice clearing any negative thoughts from my mind. I finally got to start on my homework, still listening to her voice on repeat, humming the melody she sung over while I worked quietly.


	5. Fears Turn Into Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP: 4 weeks later
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Selma And William have been in a relationship for about a month and a half now. But, when another boy comes onto her and thinks he can take what he so dearly wants, William makes a bold move to preserve his beloved.
> 
>  
> 
> VIOLENCE...VIOLENCE....VIOLENCE.

I got to school early today, and Hamish had slept in a little since he had been up almost all night working on his presentation for his stock market class. Wiliam was waiting at the door for me by the commons area. It had become our daily thing to meet there and walk together. We were halfway to our shared biology class when I was suddenly jerked away from him. Micheal, who was also in our biology class with us smirked at me smugly and put his hands on my shoulders. He was holding me down to the spot he had pulled me to tight, not showing any signs of letting up. "Hello, Beautiful...How are you today?" He said. He had a cold tone, but caring still, like the rest of him usually was. Micheal was a blonde, and I never really went for any blondes but he was alright. He was okay-handsome, usually had his hair flattened backward and formed in spikes flat against his dark blonde hair. He had cold, icy green eyes, like the way Dad's would get when he was angry or annoyed and trying to focus, which scared me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey...I-I was fine, will you let me go?" I said annoyed, struggling lightly under his firm grip. "Tsk tsk tsk...No plans to, not yet anyway." He replied slyly. William came up behind him, tapping his shoulder. "I think you have something that belongs to me, I suggest you give it back before someone gets hurt." He said cooly when Micheal turned around. "Yeah, I don't think so buddy. If she's spoken for I haven't heard anyone say it." He said with malice and hate in his voice and smiled aggressively like at any moment he was gonna smack William upside his head. "She.Is.Mine..." William said through his teeth, looking hostile and the fury climbing into his voice. Micheal let me go suddenly as I stumbled back clumsily from the pressure he had put on my shoulders. "Yeah? Then FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!" Micheal snapped, punching William roughly in his throat. "WILLIAM!" I wailed helplessly and cried out for anyone to come and help us. William got up and swung at Micheal, hitting his nose hard. I heard the  ** _*SNAP*_** and  _ ***CRACK***_ of bone as Micheal collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Not so pretty anymore, eh." I thought to myself as I saw William shook his hand out, sighing loudly and coming over to me. "You okay, love?" He said, looking me over carefully for any injury. "I'm fine, honey. Promise." I said sincerely. "Good, now that that's out of the way...Class?" He said, giving me his hand. I took it and smiled, as we walked to biology.

 


	6. A Visit To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selma is finally taken to go see her Mum's resting place.

I woke up Saturday morning with a ping of sadness in my gut. I remembered today was the day Dad had planned as I got up out of bed slowly, putting on my day clothes and brushing my hair. I walked out of my room and into the hallway, shutting my door behind me and seeing that Hamish's door was still shut, snoring noises coming from the other side. I snickered silently and walked into the kitchen, going to the fridge and pouring myself a glass of orange juice. Dad was already up and in the living room, watching The BBC World Service News on the television from the couch, still in his night clothes. "Morning sweetheart, sleep well?" Dad said cheerfully as I walked over to him. "Fine, I guess, and you?" I replied sleepily, drinking some more orange juice from my glass. "Alright, a little trouble getting to sleep but otherwise grand." He answered simply. A moment of silence sat between us for a few minutes until Dad broke the ice. "So...You still up for today?" He asked, worry in his eyes. I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I mean I think I'll be alright. I have to be ready, right?" I said, smiling a little. Dad chuckled a little and shook his head. "You don't have to be ready, I just want to know that you're okay with it." He explained. "Yeah, I'll be okay, Dad," I promised, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "We're leaving in about a half hour." He said, getting up and going into his room to change. I changed the channel to National Geographic to watch some cool nature stuff. Dad soon came out dressed and ready, gesturing to me to get my coat on. He hailed a cab for us and took us to the Uptown of Bakersville. On the way there, Dad picked up a bundle of red roses to put on Mum's stone, claiming how red was one of her favorite colors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

We stopped by this hill that was really large and high, like a mini mountain. On the top was a large black oak tree with no leaves on it and 2 initials carved at the lower stem of the tree with a heart carving surrounding them both. (`S+S`)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I walked with Dad up the hill, his face growing clearly darker with every step. We reached the top where there was still fresh Lilacs and Wisterias atop her gravestone. I looked into Dad's eyes, now seeing that they were wet and glossy, brimmed with tears. He laid the roses he had picked up on the way on her stone and got down on his knees. "Hello my darling, how are you? I-it's a bit gloomy this morning...Hopefully, it clears up." He started, blinking away tears. "I-I-I thought S-Selma was finally ready to be here, so I...I brought her. She looks exactly like you, doesn't she honey?" Dad gestured to me slightly, giving me a small smile. I stepped up closer next to dad and looked down. "H-hi Mum, I'm so glad I finally get to be here...-I-I heard your voice, Dad has a recording of it...Oh, Mum, you sound so gorgeous I wish you were here...Mummy I-". 

 

 

I began to feel myself choke up and tears soon brimmed my own eyes as they slipped down my cheeks silently. "Mum you are absolutely beautiful... Inside and out. I'm so proud to have your looks and personality. I-I wish you were here..-" I choked on my own words, heaving a large, broken sob as Dad pulled me close and tight into his arms, stroking my hair softly. Little "Shh's" fell from his lips as he held me there while I sobbed uncontrollably. "Mummy I wish I knew you better...I-I-I wish I could've held your hand...I wish I could've made you smile...You didn't deserve death so soon, Mum." I said through my tears. "Selma...-" Dad repeated while he held me. "MUMMMMMMMMM!!!! MUUUHUHUHUHUUUUUM" I wailed like a needy baby, crying into my Dad's long black trench coat as he put his head on top of mine, whispering quiet, soft words into my ear. "It's okay to cry, Sweetheart. Happy or sad, angry or lonely tears are not a crime to be shed." He said sincerely, putting his arms tighter around me. "I love you Dad, so so much...I miss Mum..." I said hoarsely sobbed into his coat, my fingernails grabbing at the tough fabric. "Oh, sweetheart...I know...I know." He replied whisperingly, feeling his own tears fall onto my temple as I held him as tightly as I possibly could as if he would fade away if I didn't hold on tight enough.


	7. Big Moment To Shine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP: About a week later. 
> 
>  
> 
> Selma is practicing her violin, to play with her dad in the school's talent show.

I had been practicing my violin for the talent show this entire week, tuning it just right so I would have it ready when Dad and I performed tonight. "How's it going, sweetie?" Dad called from across the hallway. "Just fine Father," I called back giddily, placing my instrument back in its casing. "Dad, how did you write this?" I asked as he came into my room, holding his own cased violin. "Well, me and a...a friend wrote it, its nothing." He replied, opening his casing to practice with me one last time before leaving the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the band room, we tuned our violins to the best of our abilities and fixed up our matching bows. I had put on a flaunty flowing navy blue dress and Dad had on a dark dark emerald green suit. "I'm so excited for you, honey. I'm so proud to be performing with you." He chided excitedly. "I'm proud to be with you, Dad," I replied, standing and putting my violin in its case. "You're up Holmes! Knock em' dead!" my music teacher shouted as we went out. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Selma Holmes and her father Sherlock as they play 'Who You Really Are.'! A loud rumble of applause lit the room as we walked out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I smiled at the audience, opening my case up on the stand. Dad did the same, pulling out Eurus, the name of his violin and I pulled out Lilac, who was my violin. We quickly turned and silenced the audience with a single strike of the bow. We put our music on the stands and Dad gave me the silent look: "You first."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I started up the tune, Dad then following suit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uorGmVFwNQI

 

 

 

 

 

 

He played like the professional he was, me following behind after a few moments. We circled the floor while playing, making the audience gasp in awe at our formalism.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dad and I had completely entranced and captivated our audience was we circled back on a low note, mine going up while Dad's stayed the same. Then the crescendo hit like a wave of beauty. It was gorgeous, even I knew that as I got a quick smile at Dad. We came closer to one another and struck one final time and tapped out feet in unison, standing at attention and violins now at our sides. The audience stood and clapped furiously, woo-hoping and whistling crazily. I hugged Dad tightly by his waist. "I love you Dad," I whispered to him as I bowed, hearing people shout my name loudly from the audience. "You did amazing." He whispered back, and after a moment of silence between us he added: "Mum would be proud."

 

 

 

 

 


	8. A Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selma's Night routine is said and done and she finally gets into bed and drifts off to sleep. But, in the middle of the night, she has a horrid nightmare.

I dried my hair from my shower with my plush towel and walked out into the hallway."Night Dad," I said into Dad's room. "Goodnight dear, see you in the morning," He replied, smiling softly. I looked in my garment drawer, realizing I was missing something. "HAMISH! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BRA????" I yelled down the hall. I had brushed my teeth and put on my night clothes as I noticed my purple bra was missing from my dresser drawer. "I PUT IT IN YOUR DRAWER!" I heard him yell back. I threw open my panty drawer, seeing it stuck under some of my other garments. "THANK YOU!" I called back a final time before throwing it on my outfit for tomorrow morning. I crawled under my covers, pulling them up to my chest as I watched the lights of passing cars peep through the slit of my curtains. I waited to drift off by watching the cars rush by, taxis in a hurry and people bustling to destinations, finally feeling my eyelids fall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly my dreamless sleep shifted to a black mass of some sort, the edges shifting and morphing. I squinted into the darkness to try and see thing better, but to no success. A voice then went screaming from the darkness. It was Mum...except she didn't seem afraid at all, but angry, completely full of rage. Suddenly a blinding light crashed through the black mass, throwing me off and to the side like a ragdoll. "NO!" I heard Mum scream. Her voice was filled with anguish and heartbreak as if something precious had been ripped from her bare hands. The light had now settled and was a soft glow, and I saw her. She was wearing a simple white cotton dress and slip on black shoes, fighting off a black vapor that was trying to engulf her. "No! Stop! HELP!" She screamed louder struggling a little more vigorously. Then I realized that the vapor was...Laughing. It was laughing uncontrollably at my helpless mother, my scared, helpless mother. I dove for her, letting out a cry of warning and when she faced me I stopped dead in my tracks. Her eyes were hollow sockets, blackened with a tarlike substance. I screamed frantically, scrambling to swat at the vapor. It had taken Mum's eyes! I attacked it fiercely, crying while I swung at it. It laughed in my face accordingly, before going into my mother's eyes. She let out a heart-wrenching scream as I felt the world cave around me and I woke up, screaming bloody murder. "DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I wailed wildly, sobbing. Dad rushed in along with uncle Watson. "Sweetheart are you alright? Why are you crying?" uncle Watson asked, looking around the room as if something might've come in. Dad held onto me tightly and stroked my hair. "Shhh Shhh Shhh It' okay honey I'm right here...Now tell me what happened.." He said, fear in his eyes. I sputtered and stuttered a lot but I managed to tell them about the nightmare. "Mu-um was in danger, I tried to help her, but this black, thing of vapor took her eyes and laughed at me, "I spoke hoarsely. Dad nodded and gestured for uncle Watson to leave. He got closer and held me tightly in his arms, just like the day we visited Mum's grave. "It's alright now my dearest...Daddy's got you...Nothing can hurt you it was just a nightmare...only a nightmare." He repeated into my ear. "Dad She was screaming for help...A-and I couldn't save her..." I sobbed into his chest while he soothed me. He did this with me until I fell back into a dreamless, blank sleep.


End file.
